


Back of the Impala

by BenjiEmrys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, Impala, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, unholy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiEmrys/pseuds/BenjiEmrys
Summary: Dean's done it all.If he's thought of it, he's done it, anywhere and everywhere, but most favourably in the back of his Baby.However, he never saw this coming...





	Back of the Impala

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote about a year or so ago that I lowkey regret writing but imma still post it here oOf

Dean knew damn well he wasn't the first to christen the back seat of the Impala. It wasn't a thought he liked to dwell on, especially when he was doing business of his own back there. But it was still no secret that the "Family Business" didn't just stop at killing monsters.

This wasn't Dean's first time back here, hell, who would even think of it being Dean's first time? The man's been pulling in the ladies since before the 5th grade. Dean had thought and done it all in the back seat of his Baby. Cowgirl, Reverse-Cowgirl, Clapper, Shuttle - you name it. He even did the Missionary for that nice girl back in Illinois who really hadn't a clue what she was doing. Once again, he'd thought of it all, well, all except this that is.

What he never thought of was having his back pinned to the now sweat-stained, leather seats, a hand wrapped like a noose around his throat and a man buried between his thighs. Well, in all technicalities it isn't exactly a man but the image is still there and tempting.

Cas looked up at him through half-lidded eyes - a sight he never thought he'd see until a month or so ago when all this began. The heat radiating from his glare was almost unbearable to touch but it just felt so good that Dean couldn't help thrust his hips towards it. A hand coming down almost instantly to pin the blonde back down against the leather.

"C-cas please!" Dean whined, not even knowing what it was he was begging for. Then again, when you've got such an impulsing heat against your cock the only thing you truly know is how good it feels.

"Cas baby please I- Cas!" Dean's rambling was cut off by a cry as a calloused hand barely brushed against the zipper of his jeans. It may have touched is crotch for a mere fleeting second -if that- but it was enough to make Dean start moaning like a whore. "Shit baby right there, please touch me right there."

"Be patient, Dean." A deep voice spoke out from amidst the haze. Castiel managed to keep all composure while the forever-contrasting boyfriend of his was beginning to pant like a bitch in heat. "You know it will feel better when you wait; like a good boy."

Cas added the last sentence as an afterthought and must not have anticipated just how much the pet name would get to Dean. As the blonde's head threw back, banging against the car door; his hips jutted up in a break away from Cas's hands towards his crotch. Cas couldn't stop him in time and before he knew it, Dean was rutting against him in an all-out, desperate attempt for some friction.

Dean could feel Cas's resolve weaken as he continued to grind his manhood against the angel's above him. Castiel's hands took a firm grasp of Dean's hips but instead of pinning him down, the brunette brought the other's crotch up to meet his own. They rutted together to the beat of an old tune playing from the long forgotten radio, their breathy moans tangling together before Castiel found his will and pulled back.

This sudden action drew a petulant whine from Dean's mouth and he lied there, flushed and on edge, waiting for some form of release that never came.

"Cas, I swear to God if you don't-"

"Dean," Cas broke him off with a grunt. "Please don't bring my father's name into this."

"Oh for the love of- ahh" Dean's curse was interrupted by a pair of chilled hands cupping his balls through the worn denim of his jeans. Dean could feel the cool, midnight air against his tip as his zipper pulled down to reveal little underwear. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth in a futile attempt to keep his moans from spilling but couldn't keep silent as Castiel's mouth got closer and closer to his aching cock. Just an inch more and he'd be right where Dean wanted him to be, but of course Cas never made this easy.

"What do you have to say, Dean?" Cas queried with his nose millimetres from the golden hair that covered Dean's groin.

"What?" Dean called out, opening his eyes to stare into Castiel's now ice cold ones. "Cas what are you on about? This ain't no time for games unless the games involved your dick and my ass."

"You know what you did Dean," Cas continued without offering any hint onto what he was talking about.

"Cas what the hell- GOD!" Cas wrapped a frozen hand around Dean's cock and watched as the blonde squirmed below him.

"I'm not giving you anything Dean until you apologise." Cas finally relented.

"Apologise?" Dean cried out as his hips twitched in an attempt to get away from Cas's frosty palm. "What did I do - oh!" Dean suddenly caught on just as Cas moved his from his dick to his ass, a single, lubed finger teasing the rim, (when did he even have time to apply lube?).

Images flashed before Dean's eyes of the hunt they had just finished. An Incubus has been tormenting a small city just north of his and Sam's hometown and of course, with Sam being too busy trying to find a way to catch Lucifer, it was only Dean and Cas who could go. The night had seemed to go on forever and so Dean had tried as a last resort to use himself as bait and tempt the Incubus into a trap, and it had worked. Until Cas showed up in a blinding rage and killed the creature with a mere touch of his hand.

"Cas, baby," Dean started, knowing he was in for one hell of a ride. "You know I had to do it, it was the only way we could have caught him."

"So you let another creature touch you?" Castiel's voice came out as a growl and Dean was ashamed to admit just how much all of this aggression went to his cock. "You let someone else control you? Own you, like I do?"

"It wasn't like that, please Cas, you know I only want you." Dean pleaded, the finger prodding his rim now entered his ass. A sharp gasp was ripped from Dean's lungs as the long digit pushed past the first ring of muscle. Cas thrusted his finger in and out of Dean's ass and even teased the blonde with the addition of a second one that never came.

Suddenly the finger was pulled from Dean's ass with no warning, leaving the green-eyed hunter left with nothing but cool air to clench around. Cas leant up from his position between Dean's legs and brought his lips right next to the other man's ear. Dean shivered as Cas's hot breath made contact with the soft skin of his neck and the words he heard caused his heart to flutter and his cock to twitch.

"Then prove it." Was all Castiel said before leaning backwards until his back hit the door on the other side of the car.

"H-how?" Dean gasped out, a new sensation of emptiness shot through him as Cas's heat left. All he got in return for his question was a curt shrug as Castiel's attention stuck to Dean's already leaking shaft. The hunter saw this as his opportunity to gain the upper hand and proceeded to put on his best act of temptation.

"How about," Dean contorted his body onto all fours and proceeded to crawl the short distance onto Castiel's lap. The brunette wasting no time to place his hands on Dean's hips. "You have to make me cum, but my cock doesn't get any attention." Dean batted his eyelashes for a petty attempt of seduction.

"Dean," Cas stated, slipping back into his normal tone of voice. "I believe you're what people call, a slut."

Dean couldn't help but let out a rumbling laugh that resonated from deep within his chest. He leant his head against Castiel's shoulder and nuzzled his nose into the other man's neck. The thick scent of Castiel's angelic grace smelt like heaven and he felt himself breathing it in deeply. "So, are you down for it?"

Dean felt himself being pushed back and when he looked up he was met with Castiel's glowing blue eyes. "Always," was the response before Dean was being brought in for a lip-bruising kiss. Cas wasted no time slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth and Dean's fight for dominance was nothing less than pathetic as he willingly gave into the angel. He could already feel the Cas's bulge growing and his own hips ground down against it almost as if on autopilot.

"Dean," Cas gasped out as his hands fumbled to pull down the hunter's jeans, soon exposing Dean's globe of an ass to the world. Their lips never left one another's as Dean somehow managed to rid himself of his constricting jeans in such a confined space. Dean found himself lost in a deep haze as Castiel's tongue explored every inch of his wet cavern as if it was his first time there. Although a rough tug of his hair and a thrust up from the hips below him pulled him back to reality in time to help a struggling Cas pull his own trousers -and boxers- down.

With a watering mouth, Dean broke the kiss in order to move his lips lower to Castiel's neck. He felt a wandering finger crawl closer to his hole as he sucked a bruising kiss into the junction between Cas's shoulder and neck. This earned a low growl from the angel and Dean had only a moment of pride before yet again a lubed finger entered him resulting in a whine and thrust of the hips from the moaning bottom.

"God Cas, would it kill you to warn a guy?" Dean cried out as he pushed back down against the finger, the marks on Castiel's neck long forgotten. Cas held one hand against Dean's hip and used it to angle the moaning man onto his fingers. As a second finger entered him, Dean's hips jutted and he whined for some attention to go to his cock, yet he knew it would never come.

Castiel's fingers eagerly stretched Dean until his puckering hole was ready for a third, and not so long after, a fourth. At this point, Dean was a moaning mess, quivering and whining for Cas to "just get on with it already". But when the angel seemed too occupied with teasing him, Dean quickly directed his attention to the exposed cock leaping out of Cas's trousers.

Dean bent his head down and before Cas could stop him, began giving small kitten licks to Cas's tip. He let out an almost animalistic moan as the angel's pre-cum seeped onto his tongue and could feel his plot working as the hand on his hip moved to grip his hair in a desperate attempt for control.

"Dean," a warning voice called out but it was simply ignored as Dean engulfed Castiel's entire length in one quick swoop. Dean let his teeth gently graze the side of the angel's shaft as his nose was buried deep within the hair at the base. He felt the tip of Cas's cock hit the back of his throat and blinked away tears that threatened to form. The angel retorted by slamming his fingers into the older Winchester's hole, hitting his prostate every single time.

As their moans filled the air in unison, Dean felt an unravelling sensation in his core and let himself get lost in the tantalising feeling of pleasure. But all this was cut short as Cas removed his fingers and lifted Dean's head up to meet his eyes, the air around them was full of electricity and the scent of sweat and sex smelt like a blessing to Dean's nose.

Without a need for words, Dean understood what the angel meant just by his gaze and swiftly turned around to face the other side of the car. He leant his head against his forearms and revealed his exposed hole to the open air. It wasn't long until he felt the angel right against his back, an arm coming around his chest to hold him close as the tip of a thick, headed cock teased the outer lip of his rim.

"Please Cas," Dean mumbled from behind his arm. "Just do it, I won't last long, please!"

Cas took that as his cue to relentlessly slam his entire length into Dean's entrance. The blonde's head whipped back and his moan could almost be taken as a scream. Anyone near the car may have thought Dean was in pain but the couple both knew that it was the sound of unmistakable pleasure; Dean did like it rough after all.

With his back held tightly against Cas's chest, Dean rutted back in time with his lover's thrusts. Their harsh moans mixed together in the passionate heat of the air, all sense of control was lost as Cas angled his cock to hit Dean's prostate with every impact. 

When Dean couldn't find the inner strength to form a coherent sentence, he spread his legs wider in a silent plea for more. More what? He honestly didn't know. More passion? More pleasure? More Cas? He wouldn't mind all three, and that was just what he got. 

Cas removed himself from Dean and pulled his lover up into his lap, as blue eyes met green, Dean slid down on Castiel's length without a sign of discomfort. Their joint gaze never faltered, not even when Dean began to thrust himself up and down the massive length, fighting all pressure to roll his eyes into the back of his head. Cas's hands rested on the bottoms of his thighs, lifting him up and down along to the rapid beating of his heart. 

Dean brought their foreheads together, his pupils blown wide to the point his entire iris was engulfed by a black void. "Please baby," he whispered onto Cas's lips. "Let me cum." 

His abandoned cock was rock solid at this point, the tip a bleeding crimson as the near-edge of release drew closer and closer. Dean knew Cas wouldn't deny him of this, not for long that is. He rode the angel's cock with such desperation and devotion he almost gave himself a concussion with the number of times he hit his head against the Impala's roof. 

This ordeal went on for no longer than five more minutes before Dean finally reached his breaking point. With a rough grasp of the angel's shirt, Dean brought Cas in for yet another bruising kiss, attempting to force all his love and passion into the heat of the moment. He knew his ass was gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning but right now he couldn't find it in himself to give a damn.

"Cas baby, I'm close... .shit, please baby" Dean rambled on as his movements began to slow, becoming sloppier by the second. Cas leant forward and began to leave marks of his own on Dean's neck and exposed chest, his tongue licking over the freshly made bruises. It wasn't until one particularly rough bite that Dean seized up and gave into the burning sensation within his core.

With his nerves on fire, Dean released all over Cas with some seeping onto the leather seats of the Impala. Dean's eyes finally rolled back into his head as Cas continued to leave soothing kisses along his neck; the angel still painfully hard within his ass. With as much strength as he could muster, Dean sat up -using Castiel's shoulders for support of course- and climbed down the angel's body until he was eye-level with the other man's leaking member.

Cas just gazed softly into Dean's eyes and gave an encouraging stroke through the blonde's hair. No words were needed at that moment, just Dean's mouth. Without thinking Dean once again took Cas's member into his mouth, his tongue expertly tracing a vein from the tip to the base. His sweat-drenched blonde hair rested against the brunette's navel as his head bobbed up and down the length. 

Without any warning, Castiel's grip on Dean's head tightened and his hips bucked up into the warm embrace of Dean's mouth as he came. Dean swallowed every drop he could get his tongue on and what he couldn't, spilt out of his mouth and down his chin. Cas wiped away the excess with the pad of his thumb and brushed it off against the seats of the car.

"You're damned if that stains my baby," Dean uttered as he laid himself chest to chest with the angel. He brought a hand up to the side of the brunette's head and placed a loving kiss on his temple. "I'm sorry about earlier," he whispered but couldn't fight the grin that formed when Cas wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

"I think we should go inside now, Dean," Cas mumbled into the side of his neck. Dean just buried himself deeper into his angel's embrace and stubbornly let out a "Why? I'm warm here.".

Cas pushed the blonde off him just far enough so he could whisper to him, "I think we should really be saying sorry to Sam."

Now Dean just looked at Cas with a puzzled gaze, "Sam? Why would we need to say sorry to Sa- oh." Dean's eyes caught sight of a note stuck to the side of the window, clearly reading in a large, scrawled font. 

"I think I found Lucifer. Come see me when you're both decent."

"Son of a bitch." Was all Dean replied with before shaking his head and hiding his head in Castiel's shoulder. Thank God mom wasn't here to see this. . .


End file.
